fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Padlocked Within A Dream/Quotes
Padlocked Within A Dream is a 1980 Vokoazuian adult anime film directed by Tommy Gibson based on the 1972 novel of the same name. Dialogue Intro *Bob Jallygo: Whh-hh-hhoops! (He throws the dream journal and Sally catches it) Good catch, Sally. *Sally: Thanks. This is my old dream journal. it's got lots of dreams. *Bob Jallygo: No fucking way, I see. *Sally: Can I have a look? *Bob Jallygo: Sure, have a look. *TV Announcer: And now it's time for your favorite TV show, The Wild Wild West. . . (The TV dies) *Larry: What's going on? *Sally: I don't know (The Dream Eater comes out of the TV and breaks it) *Sally's Mom: AH! AHHHH! AAHHHHH!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!! *Larry: Are you the Dream Eater? *The Dream Eater: Yes, Schmarry! I appear on TV, to take Sally's old. . . um, Oh, Yeah! Dream journal! (Evil Laughs) *Sally: Shit! Don't do it! * Ben: We're here * Larry: Yeah, but it's quiet. (car drives away from the studium) Too quiet. (He is gonna call an echo in the background distance) Hello? (Echos "Hello?") * Ben: Wow, dude! Your echo was so. . (pause) . .Cooee-ish. * Larry: Thanks. Anybody there? (Echos "Anybody there?") * Paul: You're fucking trading this voice? * Bob Jallygo: (off-screen) ''No! ''(Echos "No!") * Ben: Huh? * Larry: Huh? * Ethan: Huh? * Paul: Huh? * Larry: Holy Shit! * (Larry, Ethan, and Paul's eyes are showing since they've heard a strange sound while the scary music plays, but Ben snores. All of a sudden, a foot is shown stomping down to the ground since the boys are shocked.) * Ben: Huh? * Ethan: Huh? * Larry: Huh? * Paul: Huh? * Bob Jallygo: Hey You Guys! Ha Ha Ha! * Ethan: Bob Jallygo beat us there. *Bob Jallygo: Oh, sure I did, Ethan. Did you follow my directions I tell you? * Ben: We did, but we took the wrong turn. (Ethan points to Ben and to the audience) * Bob Jallygo: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Well, at least you've brought back Sally's old dream journal, guys, she's happy now. * Larry: But Bob, there doesn't seem to be much happening. * Bob Jallygo: Oh, that's because the dream journal is already with the Dream Eater, Larry. Oh, except, other problems, Sally is trying to get it back, because. . . * The Dream Eater: (off-screen) Kids, Only the dream journal is mine (evil laughs) * Bob Jallygo: The Dream Eater has got her dream journal, he's in his lair. * Ethan: Oh, the Dream Eater, in his lair, that must be it, come on guys. let's go to his lair. *Sally: Mr. Dream Eater, You need to stop eating dreams! *The Dream Eater: Sally, Kid? You know dreams aren't for young children! *Ben: But they are! *The Dream Eater: Ben, That is serious *Sally: Oh Yeah? Dreams are real! *The Dream Eater: Oh, Really? Well, I have to go now, eating dreams, Zee ya! *Sally: (confused) *The Dream Eater: Oh, I get it. It's those dreams you have there, Sally. Yes, Okay, now what you do is to not touch the dream journals. Unless it's the "Padlocked Within A Dream". *''(Sally opens the closet door and all the dream journals topple over her)'' *Bob Jallygo: Are you alright, Sally? *Larry: Yeah, are you Okay? *Sally: Yes, I'm alright *''(When the Dream Eater returns, he can see the dream journals out of his closet. He is very upset, then, he begins to get so enraged)'' *Ben: I don't think he's gonna stop! *''(The Dream Eater gets so big and very angry)'' *Bob Jallygo: Looks a bit terrible. *''(The Dream Eater gets SO big that you could see he is really, really enraged)'' *Bob Jallygo: C'mon! *''(Everyone hides under the table, The Dream Eater explodes, and Sally's old dream journal comes out)'' *Sally: MY OLD DREAM JOURNAL!!!! I'VE GOT MY DREAM JOURNAL BACK!!!! *Bob Jallygo: Well Done, Sally! We've got the Dream Eater defeated. and your old dream journal is yours. *Sally: A big Salagog, is trying to make me shy. (sniffs) *Saly's Mom: Don't worry, it's all over now. *Sally: Thank you, I feel all better, I really do. * (The timecard appears "45 Years Later..." and the car drives past) * Adult Sally: Hi mom, My dream journal is still in mine. * Adult Sally's Mom: Oh, That's nice * Adult Larry: I'm sorry about the dream journal that's been warped about years ago, the Dream Eater didn't mean to warp it. * Adult Ben: No indeed. A near misunderstanding, Sally, all's well that ends well. * Adult Sally: Now, I can have the dream journal forever. * Adult Sally's Mom: This needs to sell to someone else, right? * Adult Sally: Huh? (suspense music) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!